Operation: Vampire Night
by StrayBullet69
Summary: Sequel to Operation Break Out. The Spies and Assassins are sent off to a creepy castle in the Ukraine to investigate. It all goes downhill when Megan and Lee turn into blood sucking Vampires and Meg has a little score to settle with Nick and Brian, REVIEW
1. Quarrel Among Ranks

**I don't own this show...Some dude in France does...At least I'm pretty sure...Lemme know if you know, cause I'm kinda intrigued...I am so bored =P Enjoy**

**Please Review this...Thanks**

**-69 =)**

**Now Loading...**

**Operation Vampire Night...Episode 3**

**Somewhere in the Ukraine, 13 Km's southwest of Chernobyl 10:34 pm.**

At a creepy old castle in the middle of nowhere (a popular tourist attraction) a guard is making his rounds. He talks to his supervisor via com link

"Vladimir, south corridor clear, there's no sign of any-what the?" Something creeps by him

"Alexei...Alexei...Borodin...Borodin...Alexei Borodin, copy over...Vilencio, Romanov, Dmitri, I lost contact with Borodin..."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

"What was that?" "Romanov...Cerenkov, Petrov, Volsky?" "Is this some joke?" "It's not funny, yes?" He walks out of the camera room "Anatole?" "Koslov?" "Dzerzhinsky?" "Josef?" "Where the hell is everybody."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." The sound recurs again

"Hello?" "P-Petrov that you?" "Uh...Alexei?" The figure creeps up behind Vladimir.

"Okay, if this is joke, it's-OH GOD"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha...HA HA HA HA HA"

**At a Fancy Italian Restaurant in Town next evening 7:25 pm. **

The Clark kids treat Nick and Faust to some (so called) real Italian dining...The place is called 'That's-a Italiano'

"Oh, you guys are gonna like this place." Marc said as they entered

"Yeah, Cicero will be the judge of that." Brian rolled his eyes

"Ya damn right I'll be the judge of that..." Nick began

"What do you mean by that?"

"No Tony, don't get him started!" Brian warned, too late.

"Back in my day, when we worked for the FBI, we used to sample all kinds of amazing food."

"Most of which was at crime scenes." Brian added

"Anyway...There's this place in Little Italy...The one in New York."

"Yes, we are all familiar with New York." Megan chuckled

"Okay, well they got this place, 'Salvatore's Trattoria' Oh My God, best Pasta Weise this side of Milan." Nick said with emphasis. They sat at a table The waiter came over

"Bon...journo, hi guys my names Mike, and I will be your server tonight."

"Mike, unlike you I am actually Italian, therefore by personal opinion and by stereotype I must care what your making." Nick began

"Oh boy, it's Chicago all over again." Brian whispered

"What happened?" Lee asked

"This."

"Alright, hows your Calamar?" Nick asked

"Excuse me."

"Oh God, Calamari, fried calamari, fried squid?"

"Uh, no; we don't have that."

"O-Kay, hows your Pasta Crespelle?"

"W-what, what the hells that?" Mike asked

"You call this an Italian restaurant?" Nick stood up.

"Oh Christ, this is Chicago all over again." Brian slammed his head on the table in embarrassment. "Kids lets just leave quickly before he starts yelling at him in Italian."

"Wait, isn't that just yelling?" Lee asked

"Yeah sorta, German is yelling; I know, Italian is yelling while moving your hands in the process." Brian explained. Then he saw three shady gentlemen at the cash register, it looked like they were holding up the place. The cashier frantically put some cash in a bag...the others in the restaurant didn't really notice. "Kids...get under the table, and look away." Brian said

"Oh dear God, he's serious." Tony went wide eyed

"Uh, hello Brian, professional Spies, ring any bells." Megan reminded him

"Hey, this is serious business, not a place for kids." The Spies kinda ignored that one, except Lee and Megan

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lee whispered

"Yeah, were just as good as they are." Megan agreed

"Uh, guys; just using my superior intuition here, but; they got guns...I don't think we've ever fought any low life scum with guns, who have no long villainous speeches, and no time, which makes it small time for us to escape." Marc elaborated

"I agree." Tony agreed

"Well, maybe you are right Marc, but still; Brian doesn't think were good enough to them, just cause were kids." Megan said "And They think cause they're such big killing tough guys they can push us around, and if he thinks that, I'm sure Nick does too."

"Megan's right, were just good as they are, if not better." Lee added

"Well I guess we'll see them in action then." Marc said under the table. Back up, Nick and the waiter were still fighting bitterly.

"I don't even thought what that even means!"

"It's Italian schlomo, it means 'Your a freakin Canuck, you don't know a damn thing of what ya talking about and, you smell...and a bunch of words I shouldn't say." Nick added

"Hey, at least I ain't some Guido loser, who takes his kids out to a crappy Italian restaurant!"

"Oh yeah tough guy, well then...Ha, you admitted this place is crap!"

"Well-"

"Yo Cic, lookie." Brian interrupted to notice the robbers.

"Look waiter guy-"

"I'm Mike."

"Like it matters, get down." he pushed him down. "Lets go." Nick said They drew guns and crawled towards the register.

"Just give us the money, and everything's gonna be okay." one of them said

"Okay man, okay, just be cool." she loaded the money. Nick and Brian had just come out of place when one of the robbers noticed them.

"Hey it's the police!" he raised the gun-[bang] Nick fired, hit him right in the abdomen Everyone in the restaurant screamed

"Crap!" the other robber raised his gun. Brian fires, [bang]

"Right between the eyes." Brian holsters his gun, the other guy surrenders without a fight

"Yeah, we thought you would do that." Nick said, Brian cuffed him. "Alright people relax, World Organization of Human Protection...and less importantly at this point in time, Federal Bureau of Investigation." Nick flaunted his many ID's.

"Better call Jerry." Brian suggested

"Yeah." "Later."

"Later works." They walked over to the Spies, cringing

"You guys okay?" Nick asked

"Uh...y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes." Megan hid her face

"Look guys, it wasn't pretty I know, but that's what e do; it comes second nature to us and-"

"Oh my God...That...was the coolest thing I ever saw, better then the movies!" Tony jumped.

"Tony, they just killed two robbers!" Marc yelled

"In self defense." Brian added

"True." Marc said

"Look guys, were real sorry and...what the?" The notice their drinking glasses fizzle "Uh, any you guys order soda?" he asked, got five head shakes... "Oh boy...-[whoosh]"

"Gotta give Jerry credit, it really killed the awkward." Brian said going down the chute.

"Humph, well I still have a lot to say to you-[thud]" Megan couldn't finish their sentence when they fell on the couch in Jerry's office...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chernobyl 10'

**Still don't own...and still won't own**

**Still Review**

**Jerry's Office 7:43 pm**

"Evening spies." he said

"So what's the situation Jer." Lee asked

"What, no hello, no 'oh Jerry, love the new tie.'"

"No offense Jerry, but we know every time we come here, were only gonna get sent on a dangerous mission." Tony groaned

"Okay fine, have it your way." "Oh Nick, Brian, excellent handy work at the restaurant." Jerry complimented

"Thanks Jer." they said

"That's why I hired the two of you." "Anyway, today's mission will be quite unorthodox, and scary to say the least."

"S-s-s-s-s-s-scary?" Tony cringed

"Dammit Jerry, your scaring the boy." Brian said

"Oh please, you all will be fine." Jerry insisted

"What's the mission anyway?" Marc asked

"Glad you asked." Jerry directed their attention to the monitors. "Yesterday evening the guards at a tourist attraction in the Ukraine mysteriously vanished after the appearance of a strange character."

"Huh." Megan studied the cameras "I don't see him."

"Possibly a clocking device?" Nick asked

"Maybe." "Could be Chameleon Leon, not sure." "All I know is it's the Chekhov Castle in the North Western Ukraine, roughly 40 miles northwest of Kiev." Jerry said

"So, this guy has showed up on no scanners whatsoever?" Megan asked

"That's correct."

"Alright Jer, you've bored us with the details, now gadetize us." Lee insisted

"Coming right up." The table opened up. "All these are fresh from WOOHP research lab." "We got the bionic diamond pen, able to cut anything, and I mean anything, it writes too." he threw it to Marc.

"Cool." he said

"The inviso-hairspray, just coat yourself with it, makes you instantly invisible, for a short amount of time." He threw it to Megan

"Nice Jerry, stylish, and made with no harmful chemicals."

"And we got the instant firewall, essentially just what looks like a belt, just throw it down, and whoosh, instant 10 foot fire." He threw it to Tony

"Awesome." Lee took it from him

"Not even in your dreams little bro." he said

"What about us Jerry?" Brian asked

"Ah yes, for you guys we got the Smith and Wesson Magnum .357, the Heckler and Koch Machine pistol number 5 (MP5), and of course the Military 4 carbine edition (M4 carbine)."

"Ooh guns, how original." Nick groaned

"Yeah Jerry, can't we get some cool gadgets?" Brian asked "I wanna turn invisible."

"Oh alright...Two pairs standard military issue Night vision and infra red goggles."

"AWWWWWW." They groaned

"Take it or leave it." Jerry said

"All right." Nick moaned

"Oh, before you all go I must warn you, the castle is less then 10 miles south of Pripyat, so it's very possible there might be some radioactivity, that's normal don;t worry." Jerry began "Unfortunately WOOHP has no gas mask built good enough to resist the effects of the radioactivity, so use these Geiger counters, if the clicking gets faster, it means there's more radioactivity around you." he tossed each a counter.

"Alright Jerry, alright." Marc said

"Okay spies, get to it, who knows what this villain is up to." Jerry hurried them

"Alright spies and assassins you heard the boss man!" "Let's hit it!" Lee ordered The spies did the thing where they regroup in that cool fashion

"Ha."

"Heh."

"Heey-yah!"

"Ho ho ha."

"YEAH"

"Let's go!" Nick yelled ruining the moment. They ran off but Jerry stopped Nick

"Nick wait." he took out a bottle of pills

"What's this?" Nick asked taking the bottle.

"The pills in this bottle contain Potassium-Iodide, it's been proven to counter the effects of Uranium inside humans, if it happens to any of you, make sure they get this and fast, I want constant communication." Jerry ordered

"Yes sir."

"Nick, lets go!" he heard Lee yell

"Gotta go!" He ran to the jet, and they took off, headed for the Ukraine.

**Somewhere in the Sky 8:00 pm**

"Ugh, Chernobyl; that was a disaster." Nick groaned starring at the KI bottle.

"You said it Nick, why did we get stuck having to go near the worst nuclear disaster in history." Marc agreed

"Okay, I give; what's this thing?" Tony asked

"I got this Marc." Nick began "Back in 1986, the cold war was ending, but the U.S.S.R. Was still producing nukes and nuclear technology." "They actually built this city in the Ukraine Chernobyl, also known as Prypiat, that had a large nuclear power plant." "The town housed the workers, that was a very good job back then." "Well anyway, someday in April in '86, the workers were running a test on the reactor, well they had the power on the reactor too low at once, and it literally overreacted, exploded; and now the city and surrounding areas are crawling with radioactivity, and Chernobyl...is a ghost town." Nick finished

"Whoa." Lee whoa-ed

"Which reminds me." he took out the KI bottle "Each of us is taking one of these Potassium-Iodide pills, so it can kill any radioactivity inside us." Nick popped a pill, and passed the bottle around, everyone did the same. "Alright, we should be good."

"Uh, should?" Megan said worried

"Okay, will." Nick rolled his eyes

"Well even hough this dude is invisible, shouldn't be too hard for us, right?" Brian asked

"Why you asking us, your the professionals, were just kids."

"Megan, not this again." Brian groaned

Meg, not now." Marc said

"What happened?" Nick asked

"Back in the restaurant they wanted to help get the robbers, I said it wasn't a place for kids and stuff like that, no big deal." Brian explained

"You dumb ass, if they helped us, maybe we wouldn't have to have killed them." Nick said

"Oh, your taking their side, huh?" Brian snarled

"I'm being neutral here Bri, yeah I see where your coming from but still they know what-

"CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG?" Tony asked

"T's right." Nick said

"And besides guys, were here." Lee said, they were over the castle. It was next to a river.

"Oh no, Marc, check the scopes which river is that." Nick asked

"Sure, uh...oh; the Prypiat." he groaned

"Crap, this is not good, the Prypiat river is right next to the old nuclear power plant in Chernobyl, the nuclear activity and waste flows right down the river after the accident, all that carries, there's gonna be radioactivity in the area, so be on your toes." Nick warned

"Okay, lets downward." Lee ordered they landed in the woods across from the castle.

"Let's do this." Brian said. They headed to the castle, all the while, Megan was thinking of the things Brian had said

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Never Work With Kids

**Yeah didn't see this coming**

**PLEASE REVIEW...You will, this is gooooood...just a heads up, these next few chapters, really long. =)...And uh, wolfgirl...You are crazy...And it's the annoying kind of crazy**

**Outside Chekhov Castle, along the Pripyat River, Ukraine 11:07 pm**

The 6 Spies walked through the eerie woods to the castle entrance. Which was across a creepy moat.

"Well, it seems we've hit a snag." Marc surmised

"Oh well, draw bridge is up, nobody's home, lets come back another time." Tony tried to walk away but was thwarted by Lee.

"Nice try Scooby-Doo." he said

"Well the moat isn't connected to the Pripyat, so this leads me to believe it's not radioactive." Brian said

"Someone should jump in and test it." Megan suggested

"Megan's right, I vote Tony." Nick said

"I second the vote to Tony." Marc agreed "Megan?"

"Hmm...I vote Brian."

"Me?" "Well fine, then I vote Megan.

"I second Megan's vote to Brian." Lee smirked

"Hmm." Tony was thinking

"Well T, it's all up to you." Lee said

"Lee's right, that's 2 votes Tony, 2 votes Brian, 1 vote Megan." Nick said

"Come on Tonester, would you rather go swimming in an old, dingy, possibly radioactive and alligator infested moat...or make the one who thinks too little of us, aka Brian to do it." Lee said being persuasive

"Well...huh, that is a puzzler." Tony pondered

"You know what, new vote, new vote." Megan insisted

"You know what, lets do this the old fashioned way." Nick walked towards Tony, picked him up, and tossed him in the moat.

"Wait, Nick what are you-whoa, no no no no noooo-[splash]"

"How's the water Tone?" Marc asked

"Surprisingly, not radioactive, or alligator infested, come on in."

"Alright then." Everyone splashed down, and swam across to the other side. They went to the closed drawbridge

"Okay, how do we get inside?" Megan asked

"Simple, we let the bionic diamond pen take care of it." Lee cut a giant circle in the age old bridge, it broke right through

"Wow, when Jerry said it could cut through anything, he wasn't kidding." Marc added. They began to walk through the main corridor till they came to a four way intersection

**Inside the castle moments later**

"Okay, there's 6 of us, so that means 3 teams of two." Nick said

"Good one." Megan rolled her eyes

"Okay lets make this easy, me and Nick, Lee and Megan, Tony and Marc." Brian suggested

"Sure, let the one with experience do all the decisions." Lee opened up old wounds

"Oh God Lee, not this again." Brian groaned

"Enough, okay we have the teams, start clue searching, keep your Geiger counters on, stay in communication, let's go." Nick ordered. They split up. Lee and Megan wandered into the main living room, it was extremely cold.

"Man, did it get colder in here?" Lee asked shivering

"Yeah, must have." Megan said also shivering

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." the voice rang out

"Lee, that you?"

"Uh...I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..."

"There it is again." Lee turned around. "You know what, this is probably some kind of joke, I bet Marc's taping this whole thing."

"Uh, I don't think this is a joke Lee, but if it is, it's not funny!" Megan shouted. "Split up."

"Split up, are you crazy woman!" "Whatever that...that that that, thing could be wants to kill us, who knows, this place looks haunted." Lee kept turning his head

"Trust me." Megan took off in one direction.

"Megan wait...Megan...MEGAN" Lee was wasting his breath, she was out of sight, and the castle was so enormous, Lee would never find her...

Megan found herself in the grand bedroom after almost an hour of being alone...She found the place, almost like she was in a trance.

"Hello...Hello..."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." The voice rang out again, but it seemed only Megan could hear it.

"Show yourself coward!" ...no response "Please."

"Well, since you said please." The so called invisible specter showed himself. Now if you thought Dracula looked like crap, wait till you vision this guy

"Whoa...who...who are you Dracula?" Megan asked

"Dracula, HA" "He was fake, just some Hollywood mock up to make the public scared of vampires." he said

"So, your the one responsible for the disappearances of the guards?" Megan asked"And the one who scared everyone away?"

"That's correct, I am Helsing Van Drake...the original vampire." he said

"A...A real vampire?" No stupid a real badger

"That's correct, and I have done nothing with the guards...they simply ran away..." "Of course...what I am going to do to you will be far worse."

"Ha, we'll see about that, meet the instant firewall-ha!" she threw it down right in front of Helsing, but he disappeared as it blew up "Huh..." "No way." suddenly he reappeared behind Megan and grabbed her "Ah...ugh...let go." "Let go of me."

"Not yet my dear...right...after...this-[bites]"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" -_-

"What the hell?" "Brian you hear that?"

"Yeah...kinda sounded all girlie and scared...

"Megan." They headed off elsewhere in the castle

"So my dear, how are you feeling?" Helsing asked, as he let go of Megan

"I feel...I feel...perfect." Megan stood up. She suddenly had on old clothing, a cape, red glowing eyes, and of course fangs.

"Excellent, you are now the first of many of my new Vampire army...Go forth, and make sure everyone else follows your fate." he ordered her

"Yes master." she said

"But first, your brothers...ad uh, your friends; this is as good an opportunity as any...any particular reason you would want to enjoy it?" Looking back at this, Brian insulting her spy abilities; wasn't the greatest move.

"Yes...Brian Stine."

Meanwhile...

**Elsewhere in the Castle 12 minutes later**

Megan...oh Megan." Lee called out "Megan..." his MPCOM rang

"Lee it's Nick, we heard a scream; we think it's your sister." "And shes not answering her com link."

"Oh, am I good enough to investigate this?"

"Shut the f- up with that, that fight is between you and Faust, not me, look; just do this, we gotta go find your brothers."

"Okay Nick, will do; end transmission."

"Hello Lee." Megan appeared behind her.

"Oh, there you are Megs, I was just looking for ya." Lee turned around

"As I was for you." she approached him Lee started to notice a thing or two...he's slower then usual.

"Hey...w-w-w-where your jumpsuit?" "And why the hell you wearing...that-[gulp]" "M-Megan...your...y-your...a...a...a" he stammered

"A-a-a-a-a Vampire?"

"[gulp] Yes."

"I thought you would guess that...well, I'm kinda thirsty right now."

"Oh well I could just go to the kitchen and find some-"

"Thirsty for blood...your blood Lee."

"I was afraid you'd say that, now lemme offer this as a rebuttal...AHHHHHHH" Lee dashed off. But thanks to Megan's new vampire powers, she flew past him, and knocked him on his back, then appeared in front of him...Ya know, that is the first time he's used the word rebuttal properly in a sentence. "M-Megan, if this was for the time I ate your piece of cake at dessert, and blamed Tony; I'm sorry, please don't suck my blood." What a baby.

"So sorry Lee...it's nothing personal." It's just business. "It's just business." Yeah didn't see that coming.

"Oh boy, maybe it was a bad idea for us to watch the Godfather."

"Maybe it was." she bites Lee's neck

"AHHHHHHHHH"

"Now Lee, you know what we must do?"

"Yes...Brian?"

"Brian."

"Brian!" "Faust I heard another scream." They were close to the vampires "It was close." Nick said

"Yeah I heard it too..." "Come on." They turned a corner to reveal

"Megan?"

"Oh Brian, perfect." Lee appeared behind them

"Dude...they're like..."

"Vampires?" they asked Nick turned to Brian

"What?"

"Gee...Mr. This is no place for kids." he said imitating Stine "It's not bad that they're vampires, it's bad they now have a personal vendetta between you and me...but mostly you!"

"Yeah...not my best idea."

"Gee, ya think?" Nick said as the new vampires got closer to them.

TO BE CONTINUED...End of episode 3


	4. The Clark Family Vampires

**Yo no own...But seriously who does own this? He's gotta be like so secretive, like JD Salinger...now that's secretive**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, do it s'more...And uh; wolfgirl...Yeah, you are extremely impatient, there's these things called School...and FINALS...And letters of recommendation, and having to visit 8 different college recruiters so you can play 2 different College sports! Not to mention work and lifting...alright, REVIEW then**

**Vampire Night...Part 2**

_Previously on the Amazing Spiez:_ What the haps y'all. Nick Cicero here. First off, we get stuck shlepping our asses out to Nowheresville Ukraine, just south of the Nuclear fallout's of Chernobyl, yeah that's safe. So we all get separated and it's creepy as all hell in there, well there's this vampire dude named Helsing who turned Megan into a vampire...who then turned Lee into a vampire...Now they're both vampires and got us surrounded. What's worse, Dumb ass Faust said to them in a way, they're not good enough to work with us. Yeah real smart douche bag. Man I hope Tone and Marc are having better luck then we are. Well, that's all I got guys, here's part 2, ciao.

**Chekhov Castle 11:34 pm**

"You, are the biggest freakin' dumbass on the face of the earth!" Nick shouted

"Hey don't look at me, they're the blood thirsty bat demons!" Brian countered

"No, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, if you didn't have to go and open your big fat mouth and say what you said!"

"Look Niko, I was just looking out for them, what if they got hurt, or worse?" "Huh?" "Then what would we do, we gotta live with that all our lives."

"Oh, don't you dare pin this on me Stine, you did this, you always do stupid things like this."

"Oh yeah, what about football, huh?"

"Oh Christ Faust that was years ago, why the hell ya bringing that up for?"

"Just saying you would never have made varsity, if I hadn't talked to coach."

"That's got nothing to do with this!" Nick shouted "Look, yes you're right, and it's all water under the bridge, now can we stop being a couple of sh*t for brains and DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS" Lee and Megan got closer, licking their fangs.

"What are gonna do?" Brian asked

"Hell if I know, we can't kill em."

"And douche bag Jerry forgot to give us any Gadgets."

"Well Stine, were doing the only thing we can do at this point." Nick said

"What?"

"We were trained by four of the world's best...Colombo for strength and conditioning, Dawson for weapons and marksmanship, Fitz for CQB and hand-to-hand, and Carr for speed and agility...and we are prepared to do...nothing for this."

"How positive." Brian rolled his eyes.

"Hey, how about you both make this easy for us." Lee said

"Shut-up Lee!" they both yelled

"Enough of this, let's just finish them bro."

"Right there sis."

"I got an idea." Brian said

"Good, cause I don't." Nick added

"Were gonna flip over em."

"...That's not terrible."

"And it's all we got, so lets do it." Brian yelled

"Over Lee, come on!"

"YAHHHHHHHHHH"

"What the-whoa!" both mercenaries flipped right over them

"Awesome, lets go." Nick said as they ran. Lee stood up with his vampire sister above him

"You are stupid, we could have had them!"

"Shut-up Megs, I didn't see you do anything." Lee said dusting off his cape. "But come on, lets get em!" s he started to run, Megan grabbed him

"No...leave them for last...I got an idea, and their names are Marc and Tony."

"." he doesn't get it "I don't get it." see

"Oh, just come on." they went elsewhere to find their brothers.

**Elsewhere in the castle moments later**

Speaking of those little scamps, Marc and Tony were in the camera room of the castle.

"Huh, I guess this is as good of place as any to look for clues." Marc said

"Sure, it's only as creepy and scary as the rest of the place." Tony added

"Ease up little bro, and just get to looking."

"Ugh, fine, sure, whatever." They turned on the search lens, and went to work... "Hey Marc, is this a-whoa [breaks]"

"Is a what, and what did you break?"

"Oh...it's nothing."

"Quit fooling around Tone, we need to find the whereabouts of the disappearing guards." Marc insisted

"Yeah yeah, keep your shorts on Mr. Smarty pants, we'll find something-whoa, whoa...mhmmnmhmnm...ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Tony...T-T-Tony...Tone if this is some kind of joke it isn't fun-ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Megan came up from behind to bite Marc next.

"Perfect, see sis, what did I tell you, nice and easy." Lee said

"Lee this was my idea, and you know it." Megan said

"Ugh, fine, be that way."

"Uh guys, hello; why do I suddenly have fangs, old clothes, and a hankering for human blood?" Marc asked

"Dude, are we vampires!" no Tony, your a fish

"Yes, we all are...and now I'm sure we all share one common goal." Lee said

"Which is?" Marc asked

"Getting rid of Nick and Brian." Megan said

"But mostly Brian." Lee added

"Eh, sure; why not." Tony agreed

"But guys...I don;t think that-"

"Marc, you coming or not?" Lee asked

"Uh...sure, I guess so."

"Excellent, lets go." Megan smirked

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Vampire Contingency

**Hoopla! **

**Here's chap 5, PLEASE REVIEW**

**Chekhov Castle Midnight am**

Brian and Nick made it behind a couch in the main living room...It was just like you thought a castle would have, even had a lit fireplace.

"Okay Bri, what have we learned today?"

"Don't work with kids?"

"No...Don't piss off kids who then turn into VAMPIRES!" Nick shouted

"Geez, bite my head off."

"Oh, they will!"

"Yeah, they will." "Crap, what are we gonna do?" Brian asked

"Well we can't kill them, we gotta call Jerry."

"Can't, I can only get a local signal; the unusually large amounts radiation in the air is reacting weird with the long range transceiver, I can't even use my cell phone." Brian groaned

"Dammit." "Well if you can at least get a local signal, there's gotta be someone we can call."

"Yeah okay Cicero, hows your Ukrainian?"

"It's essentially Russian, which I speak fluently, as do you."

"Okay, well think about this...we are surrounded by-NOTHING"

"I was aware, but thank you for the yelling; that's really gonna get me through the day." Nick said

"Well we can't just leave, and can't just stick around here, were gonna have to think on our feet, maybe find some of their own gadgets to subdue them." Brian suggested

"Good call." They stood up, determined to find the cure...or at least the person responsible

"So, do you know anything about Vampires?" Brian asked

"Because I was forced to see Twilight with Carly, doesn't mean I know everything about vampires, besides I fell asleep after the screen said 'please silence your cellphones'"

"Nice, there's gotta be someone here who can help us." Brian said

"Can't be, this place is deserted, a regular ghost town, in a castle." Nick added with emphasis.

"We'll see about that, someone must have turned them into vampires, or unless there's this dirty little secret they never told us."

"True, and you just know they're already after Marc and Tony."

"Very true." suddenly they heard rumbling, and the heavy pitter patter of footsteps, coming through another hallway

"Get down, now." Nick ordered. It was Helsing. He hit the wall, and headed their way

"God those kids are nuts!" he said, they boys ambushed him

"Freeze!"

"Oh, crap; you with Spetsnaz?" he asked

"No WOOHP, who are you?" Brian asked

"Helsing Van Drake." "Otherwise known as the one who scared off the guards and turned that girl into a vampire...that was a big mistake."

"Thanks for the Confession." Nick said

"See this is my families castle, so I scared off the guards, then you all showed up, I wanted to start a vampire army, see the girl came into my prescience, and I could resist." "You see, biting someone, is like kissing someone, so; you can well imagine we don't bite those of the same sex." Someone should tell that to Lee

"Huh, you seem to know a lot about vampires." Nick said

"Oh I know everything."

"Well Bri, we found our jackpot."

"Hell yeah." They led Helsing to the camera room near by And handcuffed him to the leg of a table

"Okay, you tell us everything you know, got it?"

"Yes."

"Good." Brian said

"Okay first, Vampires and garlic, yeah I never really discovered any real problem with it."

"Alright."

"But the sun, yeah that's bad."

"Well it's midnight, no help there, okay so garlic good, sun bad?"

"Yes." "Also, we can see ourselves in mirrors contrary to popular belief."

"Okay."

"Here's something you will appreciate, any bullets can get the vampire out of human, but a natural vampires like myself need silver bullets." the boys dropped their guns in anguish

"WHAT"

"Yeah, wooden stakes act the same way, but just use the guns."

"Yeah, we'll use the guns." Brian admitted

"For bullets you will need a perfect heart shot, no harm will come to the human, and the vampire will cease to exist.

"Were pretty good shots, shouldn't be too hard." Nick said

"Well that's all we need, you stay put, I doubt this will take long." the boys began to exit the room

"Can you bring me some food please?" Helsing asked

"Don't count on it." Brian said

"Well watch out for those kids, they're frigging nuts."

"We will." they closed the door

"Alright, wheres a good place to start looking for a squad of vampire spies?"

"Hows about right here." the four kids were about 40 feet in front of them. Instead of their crappy old clothes they got their old spy uniforms back. Marc seemed to be the only one having the second thoughts.

"But guys seriously-"

"Shut-up Marc, are you with us or against us?" Megan asked

"...With." Marc said hesitant

"Good."

"Too bad we already know how to defeat you." Nick said raising his gun

"So do we, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Like ninjas they started jumping all around the walls, the boys fired, until the spies were right in front of them

"...Damn."

"RUN" They took off down the hallway through the castle

"Quick, lets get em." Megan said, they followed them close behind.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Making Up

**Don't own ya schmucks!**

**Just kidding your not schmucks, but it's about time I finished this one. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chekhov Castle 12:18 am**

Nick and Brian dashed off towards an intersection

"Split up, divide and conquer!" Nick yelled

"On it!" Brian shouted

"Alright, four of us so...Marc, your with me." Lee said taking off after Nick

"Okay." Marc followed

"Lets go Tone!" Megan shouted taking after Brian. Nick found some luck in a large, dark walk in closet.

"Perfect." He turned on his goggles.

"Hey Marc, I think he went this way!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, GEEZ!" Came their voices not far in the distance.

"Hmm, better hide...hmm...hmm...perfect." Nick found a barrel across the closet, he hid behind it, facing the door. He had it open ajar so maybe it would give the auburn boys a clue to look there...Or if anything so Nick could see them.

"Hey ran in here Marco." Lee said "Search the place."

"Fine." Marc groaned

"What's wrong with you, don't you wanna turn them into vampires, so they will take our orders?"

"Lee, is all this cause of what Brian said?" "Cause if it is, Nick has nothing to do with that, and...and I agree with Brian, what if we did get shot or killed?" "It does come second nature to them, not us..."

"Well gee Marc I never though of it that way...I also realize you seem to be coming down with a bad case of pussyitis!" "And don't dare say I have gingervitis, cause you have it too." Wow

"...Just when I thought you couldn't get any stupider...you amaze me." Marc said extremely disappointed

"Shut...the hole." Good one "Lets get looking."

"Fine." the boys searched the room from top to bottom, ignoring the closet.

"God, where could he be." Lee pondered

"We know he came in here."

"Hmm..." Lee looked at the closet, Nick perked up "Maybe he's in another room." There goes that load of confidence

"Yeah your probably right." Et u Marc?

"OH MY GOD I'M IN HERE YOU MORONS!" Nick finally yelled

"Oh." the boys said

"I got this Marc, get ready to jump just in case."

"Sure." Lee quietly tiptoed into the room.

"Where you Cic, you made the mistake telling us where you were."

"Yeah, you idiots would have went somewhere else if I had said nothing."

"...S-Shut-up, you made that mistake, it'll cost you."

"Sure sure...by the way Lee, tell me if this hurts."

"If what hu-[bang]" Nick got a direct hit to the heart, Lee fell back, and Vampire Lee left in a ghostly fashion, there was not a scratch on human Lee. Nick exited the closet. Marc tried to jump him

"HAHHHH-[oof, thud]" Then this happened. Without even looking, Nick elbowed him in mid air, and Marc fell to the ground face up. Nick aimed his magnum.

"Wait...wait...Nick, I..I...there's no need...[gulp]...I was always on your side."

"You know I'll never get to say this again, so I'll just say it...It's just been revoked-[bang]..." "Fell better?"

"Yeah...I do."

"Good both of you, get up, come on, lets go." They hurried from the room. Brian was at an intersection of a hallway, having terrible luck. Until he found Tony. He raised his MP5.

"Aha, there you are bri-[pop]" A perfect shot Tony hit the floor. "Ow..."

"It's alright Tony, but I think I'm proving the point from earlier." Suddenly while he was looking down, Megan pushed him. Brian started to crawl back

"Well, well, well."

"Sh*t."

"So, will you finally admit we are just as good as you two, huh?" she asked

"Are you serious, I knocked out Tony with no problems, and I'm sure Cicero is having an easier time with your brothers, your good spies, but still."

"Well Brian, then you know what I must do?"

"Bite me."

"With pleasure-"

"Hey Megs?"

"What-[bang!]" When she turned around, Nick was there to blast... "Uh...what happened?"

"We'll explain later, lets get Helsing and get out of here." They went to the camera room

"Well, I see my instructions worked." he said

"Thanks Helsing, but it's time we took you to your new home." Nick said

"Damn."

**In the Sky somewhere over Europe 12:33 am**

It was pretty quiet on the ride home to say the least

"...Alright, I am tired of this, Faust, kids, you're all equally guilty." Nick said

"How are we guilty?" Lee asked

"Yeah Brian's a moron, I grew up with him, I know what he's capable of, wasn't right what he said." "However, you blew the whole thing out of proportion with the whole vampire thing...you guys are good enough to roll with us, your amazing spies...don't let anyone tell you you're not." "One last thing, he was only looking out for you guys, and; we did take all four of you down without breaking a sweat." "Stine may be wrong, but he wasn't completely bullsh*ting." Nick finished

"Nick's right." Tony said

"Yeah, sorry guys." Brian said

"Were sorry too." Megan added

"Great, now that we got a mushy ending, Lee, take a left here." Nick said

"Why?" Marc asked

"Yeah, where we going?" Tony asked

"Rome, I'm taking us out for some REAL Italian cooking."

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Laughter filled the jet

**The End...End of Episode 3**


End file.
